


Santanas Mission

by Sarmaren



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarmaren/pseuds/Sarmaren
Summary: What Santana wants, she usually gets. And what she wants is Will Schuester. Just a short smut piece basically.





	Santanas Mission

Santana knows it’s a bad idea, in fact it’s probably a horrible idea. Will Schuester is older than her, he’s unavailable, he’s her teacher_, it’s illegal. _And still as she’s walking down the empty school corridor towards his office, she doesn’t care.

School girl crushes on their Spanish slash glee teacher wasn’t uncommon by any means, but this wasn’t that, this was Santana having a fantasy that she needed to come true. She had been lusting after her teacher since sophomore year, she should get a fucking award for not making a move sooner. 

It also didn’t help that whenever she thought she might be able to let it go, something happened to suck her right back in. Like when she and Quinn start fighting and she’s sure he grabs her tit on purpose when he pulls them apart, or when she sees him shirtless when he sang with Ms. Pillsbury and then him being all tough and taking Sue on not long after. Mr Schue was a _man, _and Santana had a craving no boy could still. She tried, believe her, she tried. She fucked Puck, Sam, the rest of the football team and then Puck again for good measure, and it almost helped.

But then it’s senior year and Santana gets kicked out of Glee club and he’s being strict and looking at her in a way that both makes her ashamed and turned on at the same time and it’s the last straw. Santana needs Mr. Schue, and what Santana wants, she gets.

So there she is, walking towards his office after hours. She knows he’s still there; he always stays late on Thursdays.

“Mr. Schue?” She smirks when he looks up from the test he’s correcting. “I need to talk to you.” Santana knows she has to play this smart, if she comes on too strong, he will run out of there.

“You’re not coming back to Glee club until you show me where your loyalty lies.” He sounds pretty indifferent and Santana doesn’t know why she likes it.

“Well that’s why I’m here.” She moves from her spot at the doorway and sits down across from him. She had changed from her Cheerios uniform and into a tight dress that really showed of her ass and boobs and when she crossed her arms, she saw Mr. Schue’s eyes darting towards her cleavage a couple of times.

“I’m here to tell you that I’ll be team Schue, that I’m yours.” She doesn’t look away when his eyes meet hers, the inuendo of her words not subtle but not enough to make her teacher freak out.

“Santana you set a piano on fire. You could have hurt someone.” He looks angry and Santana clenches her thighs. So what if anger turns her on?

“Technically, Quinn lit the piano…”

“Enough Santana.” He interrupted her “you’re clearly not ready to come back. He stood up and pointed to the door. “You should leave. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Santana pouts but stands up, she doesn’t leave though, not yet. Instead she walks around the desk and stands a little too close to him. Almost close enough to stand in between his legs.

“I want back in and you know that you need me in the choir.” She licks her bottom lip slowly and smirks when Mr. Schue follows her tongue with his gaze. “I get what I want Mr. Schue.” She lets her hand graze against his shoulder and arm when she turns to walk out of his office, leaving her teacher to watch she ass before she disappears out the door.

Phase one complete.

Two weeks later she’s back in glee club and that makes everything so much easier. In Glee they always end up dancing at least once a week and Santana takes those moments when everybody else is distracted to dance close to Mr. Schue, once even going as far as pushing her ass up against him and laughing it off when he looks at her.

When she passes him in the corridor one day, she catches him checking her out and she gives herself a mental high five. She’s barely done anything and she’s already seeing results.

Then comes the day when she slaps Finn. Some might call it a tad dramatic, but it gets her where she wants. In Mr. Schue’s office waiting for a punishment.

“Violence is not acceptable Santana.” He’s mad, and she sees her moment.

“So maybe you should punish me Mr. Schue.” Her voice is raspy and seductive, and she sees him swallowing hard.

“Santana…” She’s not sure if it’s a warning or a plea, but it doesn’t stop her as she walks towards him, and he backs away until he’s against the wall.

“I’ve been bad haven’t I?” She purrs as her fingers play with the hem of his sweater vest.

“You’re my student.” It sounds like he’s reminding himself more than anything and Santana chuckles.

“And you want me.” Her eyebrow arches as she presses herself even closer to him, he’s hard in his jeans and she knows she has him. Which is why she pulls away. Once again leaving Mr. Schue to watch her walk away.

Phase two complete.

It takes Mr. Schue longer to make a move than she anticipated. She’s sure he’s been debating with himself for weeks, trying to justify that he wants to fuck one of his students and that’s probably why it does take as long as it does. But Santana knows that it’s coming, he leers at her whenever she walks by, he doesn’t move away when she gets a little too close, but most importantly, he keeps making excuses to touch her. He holds her hips in booty camp when she dances, his hand grazes her thigh as he sits down next to her in the back of Glee club and he even lets her brush her chest up against him once in the crowded corridor.

To say that Santana was going crazy is an understatement.

But then it comes, the moment she’s been waiting for. She’s mouthing off in Spanish class, like she usually does, even goes as far as telling him that she wants him to fuck her in the auditorium in Spanish and that’s when he finally snaps.

“Santana! My office after class.” He interrupts her and the whole class stares at her. It’s not that uncommon that she pisses of a teacher, but Mr. Schue was not the kind of teacher to lose his cool.

“Whatever, not like you understood me anyways.” She crosses her arms under her chest and turns her attention to Brittany.

The look Mr. Schue sends her though, tells her he most definitely did.

She waits until the classroom is empty and her and Mr. Schue are the last one left before speaks to him again. She’s nervous but it’s a good kind of nervous, the kind of nervous that means she’s in for something great.

“Your office?”

“I don’t want to hear a word from your mouth.” He doesn’t look at her when he speaks, his focus on the papers he’s collecting. “Go to my office, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Well _shit. _ That was not what she was expecting. But she still does what he says and heads to the empty office and sits down on a chair.

It takes long before he joins her, much longer than she anticipated and by the time she hears footsteps and the door closing she’s restless and horny and is seriously considering rubbing one out. Santana can hear his breathing behind her, but she doesn’t turn around, not even when she feels his fingers touching the skin of her upper arm and then a grip around her neck. It’s not forceful or hard but determined and Santana sucks in a breath.

“You do realize that this is not only illegal, but makes me a cheater?” He doesn’t move from behind her, but somehow that’s even hotter to her.

She nods, not trusting her voice.

“One time thing Santana.” His words are whispered against the nape of her neck, suddenly much closer than only moments ago. She barely has time to nod again before she feels her teacher circling her and easily lifting her up on the desk.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, his light eyes staring into her dark ones and there’s something there, something she hasn’t seen before. She’s sure it’s reflected in hers. Desire.

“I won’t tell Mr. Schue,” she whisperers against his lips as her fingers start to unbutton his jeans “I promise.”

Mr. Schue closes his eyes as he feels her small hand sneak into his pants, grabbing his semi hard cock over his boxers, and for a second Santana thinks he changed his mind but then he’s grabbing her waist and pulls her in for a rough kiss.

She moans into the kiss, his lips _finally_ against her own, after years of waiting Santana is getting what she’s been lusting for. It’s even better than she imagined, Mr. Schue’s lips are strong, his tongue forceful as he presses it against hers. His stubble scratches against her much softer skin and it’s already so freaking good that Santana can’t help but quickly pull his pants and boxers off. She whimpers against him as she plays with his cock, already feeling needy.

Will groaned as Santana continued to stroke him, his cock growing rapidly in her small hand. He wanted her to suck him, but he knew that they had to be quick so instead he rips her spanks and panties off and reaches down between her legs. She’s soaked and ready and the sound she makes when Mr. Schue pushes two fingers inside of her is the hottest sound he’s ever heard. He continues to finger her, enjoying the unbelievable tightness around his digits until Santana breaks apart from him.

“Mr Schue, please I need you.” She’s breathless and her head is spinning as she watches her teacher stand back and uses her own wetness that’s coated over his fingers as lubricant as he fists his cock.

“How long have you wanted me Santana?” He closes in on her, pushes her legs apart as he settles between them, his cock rubbing against her pussy.

“Years.” She grinds against him as she stares up at him and without missing a beat, Mr. Schue starts to push his fat cock inside of her.

“You’re so tight.” Will groans as he slowly starts to fill her cunt, her walls stretching around his dick slowly and Santana moans and its almost too much.

“Fuck Mr. Schue…” Santana moans as he bottoms out inside of her, she’s so freaking full and the feeling is nothing short of euphoric.

They stay like that for a moment, both taking in the moment until Santana starts moving her hips and Mr. Schue takes the hint and starts to fuck her. It’s hard and rough and only a couple of minutes in and Santana is falling back on the desk as her entire body jolts on the desk.

“How does my cock feel Santana?” Will groans as he palms her chest over her Cheerios shirt.

“So fucking good Mr. Schue.” Santana whimpers as Will fucks into her over and over and over and then his fingers are rubbing her clit and Santana is coming faster than she’s ever has before.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Her back arches and her eyes roll back and she’s coming on her teacher cock.

Mr. Schue doesn’t stop fucking her, not even when her walls clamp down around him, instead it urges him on and he fucks her harder. He can tell that Santana doesn’t expect it, that she probably needs a moment but Will haven’t fucked anybody since Holly Holiday and his own urge to cum outweigh any other thought.

“Mr. Schue I…” Her words die in her throat as Will changes angle and somehow fucks right into the spot that only Brittany has ever been able to find and it sets her off again. Will leans down over her body as her body starts shaking again. She cums quick and hard and she feels exhausted. Back to back orgasms would do that to a girl.

“You fucking love it don’t you?” Will pants against her lips as he nips at them.

“Y-yes.” Santana breathes out as her legs wrap around his waist, urging him to fuck her even harder “I want to feel your cum inside me.” She whispers against his ear and Mr. Schue moans deeply in return.

Will’s balls were tightening and as Santana continued to whimper and moan and look at him with those dark, desperate eyes, he’s not surprised that when he starts to cum hard. He ruts inside the girl as his cockhead expands and erupts thick streams of hot jizz inside of her pulsating channel. Will groans loudly as he presses his cock as deep inside of Santana as he can as the last spurts shoots from his cock and he slumps on the girl for a few moments.

Santana expect him to freak out once reality caught up to him, but he doesn’t. No Mr. Schue is completely calm as he stands up and starts pulling his pants up, so Santana does the same. She quickly pulls her underwear and spanks back up to try and keep his warm load inside of her and she shudders at the feeling.

Once they’re both dressed and the only evidence of their fucking is the smell of sex in the room Santana speaks.

“It most certainly is not a one time thing Mr. Schue.” She winks before heading out the door as Mr. Schue chuckles at her.

It definitely isn’t.

They fuck everywhere they can without getting caught, his office, the locker room after Cheerios practice when everybody’s gone home, Santana even sucks him of in that crappy car he drives before school starts and she’s pretty sure that fantasies aren’t supposed to be better than reality but Mr. Schue most certainly is.


End file.
